Juegos
by Leiram
Summary: Como todas las tardes Byakuya se encontraba entrenando con su zanpakuto cuando fue interrumpido por Yoruichi. Byakuya/Yoruichi. Ubicado en la Saga del Pasado.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Ubicado en la Saga del Pasado así que sí, tiene spoilers.

* * *

**Juegos**

Como todas las tardes Byakuya se encontraba entrenando con su zanpakuto. Algún día se convertiría en el líder del clan Kuchiki por lo que debía volverse lo más fuerte en el menor tiempo posible.

Como todas las tardes Byakuya se encontraba entrenando con su zanpakuto cuando fue interrumpido por Yoruichi, quien le robó su goma de pelo otra vez. Algún día se convertiría en el líder del clan Kuchiki por lo que debía volverse lo más fuerte en el menor tiempo posible. No obstante, esa mujer siempre lograba vencerlo en su shunpo y tomarle el pelo, literalmente.

-¡Gato-demonio, devuélvemelo! ¡Y deja de interrumpir mis entrenamientos! –vociferó el muchacho molesto. La susodicha, que se encontraba en el tejado de la mansión, rió.

-¡Si quieres te lo devuelva entonces atrápame!

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy cansado de tus estúpidos juegos, ya no soy un niño! ¡Sólo devuélvemelo!

-Oh, ¿el pequeño Byakuya ya no es un niño? No me había dado cuenta –bromeó Yoruichi. Una vena empezó a formarse en la sien del joven–. Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? Si me persigues y me atrapas te devolveré tu querida goma y, –de pronto apareció en frente de Byakuya y le susurró al oído de forma juguetona–, te daré un beso, ¿qué dices? –Y le guiñó un ojo. Byakuya se sonrojó de vergüenza e intentó cortarla con su zanpakuto. Para su desgracia, la esquivó sin problema alguno.

-¡Gato-demonio pervertida! ¡No quise decir eso! –Yoruichi volvió a reír a modo de respuesta y desapareció de su vista–. Tú, maldita gato-demonio… –masculló. Soltando su zanpakuto, que cayó al piso, se puso en posición y fue a perseguirla usando su shunpo.

Como aquella ocurrencia era cosa de cada día, a Byakuya no le costó mucho adivinar a dónde se había dirigido Yoruichi para perseguirla. Tampoco los shinigamis que pasaban y los veía saltando tejados se sorprendían, estaban tan acostumbrados en ver sus juegos que cuando no lo hacían ya les parecía raro y algunos hasta se preocupaban.

-¡Ven aquí, gato-demonio! ¡Hoy te ganaré! –volvió a gritar Byakuya, quien ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ella.

Normalmente era siempre Yoruichi quien ganaba, pero había ocasiones en que perdía a propósito para no bajarle la moral al chico. Lo suyo no era nada serio y sólo un juego por lo que se permitía ser permisiva con él. No obstante, esta vez no era una de ellas. Acelerando su velocidad, volvió a desaparecer de la vista de su persecutor y se convirtió en un pequeño punto en la lejanía para él.

-¡Si tanto lo quieres, entonces atrápame!

Rechinando los dientes, Byakuya trató de aumentar su velocidad, cosa que no le sirvió mucho. Su shunpo, a comparación del de Yoruichi, era muy lento y le faltaba práctica. Con impotencia fue viendo como aquel punto pequeño iba desapareciendo.

Yoruichi, mientras tanto, estaba debatiéndose si debía bajar su velocidad un poco. Era cierto que no pensaba dejarse atrapar por el muchacho, pero no tenía ninguna gracia para ella el juego si al menos no le daba una oportunidad y se dejaba ver. Mientras pensaba eso, sintió como su mano fue tomada por alguien, obligándola a detenerse.

-Ah, ¡por fin te encontré! –escuchó exclamar una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-¿Kisuke? –Salió de su boca atónita. En frente suyo se encontraba su viejo amigo y reciente capitán de la doceava división.

-Fui a tu división a buscarte, pero me dijeron que habías salido. Verás, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Cuál? –preguntó con un tono curioso.

-Oh, no es mucho, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito que-

-¡Ja! ¡Te atrapé! –oyeron ambos a alguien gritar y, por reflejo, esquivaron a la persona que se había tirado encima de ellos.

-¡Pequeño Byakuya, me has alcanzado! –exclamó Yoruichi divertida.

-¿Estaban jugando? Perdón, no lo sabía –se disculpó el capitán de la doceava división. El joven se levantó del suelo molesto.

-¡No estamos jugando!

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ahora dime que favor necesitas –dijo la shinigami ignorándolo.

-¡No me ignoren! –Volvió a gritar, esta vez molesto de ser ignorado por ambos capitanes, quienes ya estaban entablando una conversación. Exasperado, tocó el brazo de Yoruichi–. ¡Ya te atrapé así que dame lo que me prometiste!

Yoruichi lo miró sorprendida por un momento. Al hablar con su viejo amigo se había olvidado de cuan persistente podía ser el joven Kuchiki. Sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Ohhh, no sabía que el pequeño Byakuya lo quería tanto. Sólo lo había dicho en broma, pero veo que tú sí ibas en serio.

-¡Por supuesto que voy en serio! No hagas tratos si después no vas a cumplirlo, gato-demonio.

-Perdón, perdón, tienes razón. –Se disculpó la mujer y a continuación se inclinó, y extendió la palma de su mano que tenía la goma de pelo–. Aquí tienes.

Sonriendo victorioso, Byakuya fue a agarrar lo que le pertenecía. No obstante, cuando tocó su goma de pelo, la otra mano de Yoruichi tocó su brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ésta le había dado un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó.

-Ahí, tienes. Tal y como lo había prometido te devolví tu gomita y te di el beso.

-Tú… -murmuró Byakuya, su cara roja como un tomate–. ¡Gato-demonio pervertida! –Yoruichi volvió a desaparecer de su vista y apareció en un tejado cercano, riéndose.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Pensé que querías que te diera lo que te había prometido! ¿O es qué caso querías un beso en la boca? ¡Si me atrapas de nuevo puede que te de uno así!

-¡Pervertida! –Volvió a vociferar el muchacho y se puso en posición de nuevo. Esta vez la atraparía propiamente y le daría su merecido.

-¡Kisuke, ve después a mi división que te daré eso que me pides! –Y con eso los dos desaparecieron para entrar en un nuevo juego. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el grito del joven shinigami diciéndole que no se iba a salir con la suya.

Urahara suspiró. A veces su amiga podía llegar a ser demasiado infantil. Aunque claro, él tampoco era nadie como para decirle eso.

* * *

Fic dedicado para _**Tantei Lena Haruno**_ que me lo había pedido hacía tiempo (técnicamente dos años, soy más leta para responder retos...).

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
